A Broken Palace
by AndreeaRaducan
Summary: When the safe haven of their home is shattered by a violent attack, JJ, Will, and Henry have to pull their lives and their courage back together.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: A new story to add to the ranks._

_WARNING: descriptions of sexual abuse and violence. Angsty and sad._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

"_It's either her or your boy, up to you!"_

* * *

Will forced his eyes open, swallowing thickly as he tried to recall why he was lying on the floor. Trying to lift his head to orient himself, he only caused his vision to blur and the room to spin. His stomach was churning, and his mouth and throat felt like burning sandpaper.

His head was pounding as he struggled to pull himself off the floor. As he pressed down on his right hand, his shoulder blade shifted, sending a rip of burning pain down his back. Biting his lip as he screwed up his face in agony, he fell back onto the floor, letting a groan escape.

Taking deep breaths, he lay there on the floor for what felt like hours, desperately trying to recall what had gone on in the missing hours. All he could remember from earlier was putting Henry to bed, then getting frisky with JJ on the lounge room couch.

Then they'd heard a thud from the back of the house.

_Kissing JJ's forehead, Will placed his hands on her hips as they stood in the middle of the lounge room. "I love you"_

_JJ smiled, stretching up on her toes to peck his lips. "I love you too," she whispered, kissing him again, only this time much deeper and more passionate than before. Snaking her arms up around his neck, she pulled him towards the couch as he slipped his tongue past her lips._

_Lying back on the cushions, JJ wrapped her legs around Will's waist. Will broke the kiss, smiling down at her. "Someone's eager, we haven't even got our clothes off yet"_

_JJ laughed, tugging him back down into another kiss._

_A click followed by a thud rang out from the back of the house. Will and JJ broke apart, both frowning as they sat up and looked towards the sound. Another thud was heard, making their hearts race._

"_That was the back window," Will hissed._

"_I'm going to check on Henry," JJ whispered, leaping off the couch and darting off down the side hallway to Henry's room._

_Moving silently through the kitchen, Will grabbed the large carving knife, before going down the back hallway. He could hear whoever was in the house moving towards him as he reached the T-junction created by the meeting of two hallways._

_Turing left towards the master bedroom, he frowned when he saw no-one in sight._

_With a sickening crunch and an explosion of pain, something contacted the back of his head, and he crumpled to the floor in an unconscious heap._

Darkness enveloped him. Someone had turned all the lights off. There was not a sound to be heard throughout the entire house, which unnerved Will entirely. Henry should be crying. JJ should be calling out for Will.

Where were JJ and Henry?

Will could vaguely remember hearing JJ screaming for help, begging her attacker to stop during one of his conscious flashes. He could vaguely remember one of the men hissing in his ear that if he didn't comply, they would kill JJ and Henry. He could vaguely remember JJ being dragged past Will to the master bedroom.

That was when it all came flooding back.

JJ had been raped. Multiple times. They had taken his beautiful wife, his best friend, his lover, and had violated her and hurt her in the most intimate way possible.

Letting out a choked sob, Will felt tears sting his eyes. They'd hurt JJ. They'd hurt her, and he had been powerless to stop it, after promising to her and himself that he would never let anything bad happen to her.

The pain in his head had dulled slightly, enough for him to consider trying to move around. Crossing his right arm across his stomach, he held it there to keep it as still as possible. Testing out his other arm for weight bearing, he found that it was uninjured.

Pushing himself up, Will managed to get into a sitting position. His stomach rolled as dizziness set in.

'God, what the hell did they do to me?' he wondered as he waited for it to subside. Closing his eyes, he leant back against the couch, taking some deep breaths.

Reaching over and gripping the arm of the couch for support, he pulled himself into a standing position.

His head spun violently as tried to get his balance. Leaning over, Will was helpless to stop his stomach rejecting its contents over the carpet.

'JJ's gonna kill me for that," was all that went through his mind as he coughed and spluttered, his dry throat burning like a desert sun.

Dry retching, Will managed to stagger through the kitchen, flicking on lights as he went. He spotted the carving knife he'd grabbed lying on the kitchen floor...glistening with ruby red blood.

He hadn't attacked anyone with it. As far as he could tell, he hadn't sustained any flesh wounds that would've been caused by a knife.

"Daddy?" a small voice called out, filled with paralysing fear. Will stopped, dropping to his knees as he looked under the table to find a cowering, terrified little Henry.

"Henry, are you alright?" he choked out. Henry nodded as he scampered into Will's arms. Will winced, wrapping his good arm around Henry and kissing his son's temple. As Henry clutched to him, Will did a quick examine of Henry's tiny body. No cuts, no visible injuries. Just some bruising on his arm; Will guessed that one of the attackers had grabbed Henry a little too harshly.

"Daddy, I s-s-s-scared," Henry sobbed into his father's shoulder.

"I know buddy. I know, but listen to Daddy for me," Will said as calm and soothingly as he could manage, prying Henry back so the little boy could look at him. "I need you to do something for me. I need you to go to Miss Kate's house and knock on the door. Tell Miss Kate that Mommy and Daddy are hurt, and we need a policeman and an ambulance. If Miss Kate doesn't answer the door, go to Mr Andrews' house, ok?"

"Ok," Henry said tearfully. Will watched as Henry raced to the front door and disappeared down the front steps towards Kate's house.

Getting up off his knees, Will held onto the wall for support as he made his way down the hallway to the back of the house where he guessed JJ was. He hoped they hadn't taken her. That would just make the entire situation even worse.

His stomach rolled as he noticed the trail of blood on the carpet; it was enough to be concerned about. Enough to have come from some serious injuries.

Staggering down the hallway, he reached the door of the master bedroom. Noting the scratch marks and blood on the door, he steeled himself for what he was going to see behind that door.

* * *

"Miss Kate! Miss Kate!" Henry cried as he hit the door as hard as he could, fat tears rolling down his little cheeks. The door flew open, a worried and confused Kate standing in the doorway.

"Henry, buddy, what's wrong?" Kate asked hurriedly, scooping him up and carrying him inside.

"Daddy needs a policeman and a ambulance. Mommy and Daddy are hurt!" Henry sobbed. Kate moved swiftly towards the phone, dialling 911 as she sat Henry on the edge of her kitchen counter.

"How bad are they hurt, Henry?" she asked as the line rang.

"Daddy was bleeding. And his eye was purple," Henry sniffed in explanation.

"Yes, I need an ambulance and the police..."

* * *

Swallowing thickly, Will turned the handle and pushed the door open. Stepping into the room, he looked to his left, and almost collapsed to the floor at what he saw, a choked sob escaping him.

He clutched the wall for support as he took in the sight of his beloved, his JJ, curled up in the foetal position in the middle of their bed, battered, bruised, and bleeding badly. They had hurt her so much more than he could ever have imagined.

"JayJay," he choked out, collapsing against the edge of the bed. JJ opened her eyes a little, tears leaking out as she saw Will sitting there.

Will couldn't believe the state she was in. Her usually well tamed beautiful blonde locks were tangled and tinged red with blood at the tips. Her pretty face was bloodied and bruised, particularly her jawbone, eyes, mouth, and cheekbones. Her nose was bleeding pretty badly, as was her lip.

Her shirt was ripped, her ribs were bruised and most definitely broken, and there was a deep stab wound to her abdomen; the blood on the knife was hers.

Will didn't even want to see what they'd done to her below her waist. He could see that her shorts were stained with blood, and that told him that they had been sickeningly rough with her.

Listening to JJ's sobs made his heart break. He couldn't stand seeing her cry.

Crumpling to a heap at the side of the bed, Will let go of the tears he'd been holding back. Tears of pain, tears of anger, tears of fear.

Most of his tears were tears of guilt. Because no matter how he thought about it, Will was convinced that it was his fault.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: The end may seem a bit weird, but it felt right to me. Mind you, I'm sleep deprived._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

"_Agent Hotchner, this is Daniel Garrison, MPD. I've been called out to a crime scene in the DC metro area. I was asked to contact you by one of the victims?"_

"_What's happened? Who's involved?"_

"_Agent Hotchner, one of your agents, Jennifer LaMontagne, and her husband, William, were the victims of a violent home invasion a few hours ago. William has requested that you be here"_

* * *

People gathered around the police barrier, watching with interest and worry as they watched what was going on around the LaMontagne house. Kate and her husband Brent were being questioned on their front porch, as was Mr Andrews. Will had already been brought out of the house to one of the two waiting ambulances, shielding his eyes from the numerous flashing lights.

JJ was half conscious as she was brought out of the house, carefully down the front steps, and into the second ambulance. She was mostly shielded from view of the watching public by police officers, which warded off unwanted questions.

At that point in time, she lay in the ambulance, her eyes half closed as the paramedic slipped an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. She registered the medic's presence again as she slipped a blood pressure cuff onto her arm. The medic was a woman, with a kind, gentle voice that had made JJ feel calmer.

"Jennifer?" a new voice asked. JJ opened her eyes a little, enough to see the police officer who'd slid into the ambulance beside her.

"Jennifer, I'm Officer Thompson with the MPD. If you can, we need some details-"

"She's not ready for that right now," a strong, familiar voice cut in. Both JJ and Thompson turned towards the voice. JJ felt comfort wash over her when she realised Hotch was standing at the ambulance door.

"Now is not a good time. She and William will give details when they are ready to," Hotch repeated firmly. Officer Thompson nodded submissively, slinking out of the ambulance and off to help with controlling the barrier.

Hotch slid into the ambulance, sadness overtaking him as he took in the physical state of one of his toughest agents, who'd always proved she could hold her own. "JJ...you're going to be ok. Trust me, we won't let those bastards get away with this"

"Where's Henry?" JJ whispered, her voice hoarse and filled with pain and fear. Hotch reached out to take her hand, noticing when she flinched and instinctively drew away.

"He's with Will. He's fine, nothing more than a couple of bruises," Hotch said gently, his voice assuring her the truth. "I'm going to stay with you. It's all going to be ok"

"_It's all going to be ok..."_

Those were the last words JJ heard before she finally succumbed to bittersweet unconsciousness.

* * *

Hotch stood outside the trauma room that Will was in, watching as they worked up his injuries. He'd been diagnosed with a broken shoulder blade, a bad concussion, and varying degrees of bruising. However, he seemed to be holding up ok, even managing to give Hotch a rueful grin through the glass pane that clearly said '_I'm ok'_.

Moving over to the trauma room in which JJ was being treated, Hotch winced as he realised that they were putting a breathing tube down her throat. Obviously not sedated enough, JJ struggled against it at first. Hotch watched, pain and anger in his eyes as her battered, exhausted body finally went limp.

Pushing open the door, he stepped inside, wanting to make sure that no matter what happened, JJ wouldn't be alone.

"You family?" the doctor asked.

"Boss. We work for FBI's Behavioural Analysis Unit," Hotch replied stoically. "What's her condition?"

"Bad concussion. Facial lacerations and a nasal fracture. She was strangled, causing bleeding in her airway. Her ribs are fractured, one is displaced and it punctured her lung, which is why we've put her on a ventilator. Stab wound is deep, but mostly non-intrusive as far as we can tell. Raped multiple times, causing intrusive damage. Someone from gynaecology will examine her after her surgery. She needs her lung reinflated, and the damage from the stab wound has to be explored," the doctor explained. "All in all though, she was lucky. I've seen people come off worse than her-"

"You think she's lucky? She and her husband and their four year old son were the innocent victims of a home invasion, in which she was ripped of her dignity and violated in the worst way possible! You call that lucky?!" Hotch cut in, his voice rising out of anger.

"Ok, sir, we need to get her up to surgery, please move aside," one of the other doctors called, pulling the rails up on JJ's bed as they began moving her from the room. Hotch stepped aside, watching as one of his best agents who had been reduced to a physical and no doubt emotional wreck, was taken away to be pieced back together again.

* * *

The following day was Saturday, meaning no work for the team unless an urgent case came in. The remainder of the early morning had been rough on everyone involved.

Henry had come home with Hotch from the hospital, but unable to sleep, had cried for four hours about how his mommy and daddy were hurt, cried about the bad men that came to their house. Beth had taken the young boy into her arm and held him close while he calmed down, whispering gentle words that had always worked on her nieces and nephews.

Hotch had also been unable to sleep, instead spending the entire night sitting at the kitchen table, replaying the horror of what he'd seen. He'd put together a case file based on what he knew, photos of JJ, Will, and Henry's injuries from the hospital, and the findings of the police force. First thing Monday morning, he would present to the team; there was no point starting an investigation until either Will or JJ were coherent enough to try and remember what happened.

JJ had been induced into a coma in the hour following her surgery. Due to the severity of the trauma she endured, the doctors had worried about brain damage. To protect her brain, a coma was the only option.

She was expected to be on the ventilator for at least a week, likely more. Hotch knew her injuries were severe, but the emotional trauma was going to be even greater.

Will had seemed ok when Hotch found him before taking Henry home. His shoulder blade was pinned together and he was being kept awake to avoid risks of concussion, but his major issue was that he was being consumed by guilt. As well as that, he had suffered a skull fracture from the blow to his head, meaning he also had to deal with a nonstop headache.

"Hey. You ok?" Beth's voice asked softly as she sat down across from him. When she got no reply, she reached across, gently taking his hand and squeezing it.

"I can't stop thinking about JJ and Will," Hotch replied quietly. Beth tipped her head, looking at him with a sympathetic expression on her face.

"They're going to be ok, Aaron. They're strong people. They'll get through this," she said, her voice assuring.

Flipping open the folder, Hotch pulled out the picture of JJ's facial injuries. Pushing it across the table to Beth, he watched and gauged her reaction.

Beth's jaw dropped in shock as she covered her mouth with her hand. She'd seen JJ so many times since she first met Hotch. JJ had always been that beautiful, friendly blonde who was always smiling. And then on the day of the wedding...she'd been absolutely radiant.

Now, she looked like someone who'd been through hell and back.

"Oh my god, Aaron, what did they do to her?" she gasped. Hotch pulled the photo back, slipping it out of sight.

"They beat her mercilessly for what the cops think was around two to three hours. They raped her multiple times. They almost killed her. They almost killed Will, and he's in nowhere near as bad a shape as JJ is," Hotch explained.

"Oh my god...I can't even begin to imagine what JJ's going through," Beth said in a whisper. Hotch nodded sadly as he stood up and slipped the file on top of the fridge, out of reach of little boys.

Taking Beth's hand, they retreated to the backyard where the boys were playing soccer. As they sat down to watch, they noted how carefree Henry was at that point, despite his recent ordeal.

Luckily, he'd never seen JJ. He only knew JJ was hurt because Will had told him.

Luckily, he hadn't seen the horror of what went on that was surely burned in JJ's mind.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Ok, now I'm making this kind of interactive. The dialogue at the beginning of each chapter from now is something said during the attack. If you want to, you can guess who it was directed at, and/or who said it. Some will be obvious in ways, others won't._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

"_You better stay quiet, or my buddy's gonna kill your kid"_

* * *

Standing and waiting for the team to file into the round table room and take a seat, Hotch was feeling sick. He wanted nothing more than to catch the bastards who had hurt two people that he had come to call family.

"Where's JJ?" Morgan asked, looking around as he sat down between Emily and Reid.

"This case is different from others. I personally requested that we take it," Hotch explained, ignoring Morgan's question as he picked up the remote for the TV screen. "It's going to be harder than usual, but we need a clear unbiased perspective where possible"

Handing out the manila folders, he gestured for the team to keep them closed. "JJ's not here...because she, Will, and Henry are the subject of this case"

"What?" Morgan replied, his face paling slightly.

"On Friday night...," Hotch started, trailing off. Visions of JJ and Will battered and bleeding, Henry crying, flashed into his mind. Taking a breath, he started again. "On Friday night, JJ, Will, and Henry were the victims of a violent home invasion. They were attacked by at least two men. Will thinks there was a third, but he's not entirely sure," Hotch explained softly, bringing up the photos from the hospital on the screen.

Emily took a deep breath in, swallowing thickly. Morgan closed his eyes, dropping his head down as he also took a deep breath. Garcia let out a whimper as tears filled her eyes.

"Will suffered a severe concussion, a fractured skull, broken shoulder blade, and varying degrees of soft tissue damage. Henry is ok except for some minor bruising to his wrist. JJ...JJ also suffered a pretty bad concussion. She was...raped...and beaten, multiple times. Her ribs are fractured and one is displaced, which punctured her lung. Her attacker stabbed her. She's currently on a ventilator, and in an induced coma to protect her brain," Hotch finished, cycling through the photos.

There were pictures of the bruising and swelling on the back of Will's head and shoulder, some minor bruises on Henry's forearm, and the awful bruising on JJ's ribs, arms, face, and legs. Her right eye was blackened and swollen, her lip was split, and her jaw was lined with dark purple bruising.

"Oh my god," Morgan breathed. He couldn't believe someone could be so animal to hurt a beautiful woman to that extent. "Do we have a sketch of any of the guys?"

Hotch shook his head. "The only person who can possibly give us a description is JJ. Problem is, she's not conscious, and I don't think she's going to want to think about it when she is"

"What about Will?" Emily asked.

"He was knocked out with an aluminium baseball bat before he saw any of them. He had conscious flashes, but he never saw the intruders"

"So, where do we start?" Rossi asked.

"Morgan and Emily are going to go to the hospital and talk to Will. See if you can get as many details that he can remember. The rest of us are going to the house to see what we can gather from there. Garcia, you'll run point from here"

With only those instructions, they split off to bring justice to those who had torn their family apart.

* * *

Rossi was shocked by the state of JJ and Will's home. He could tell that someone had put up a hell of a fight, and knowing that Will had been knocked out, it had probably been JJ.

Looking over the lounge room while Hotch and Reid went to the master bedroom, Rossi noted what he saw. No signs of a forced entry from the front of the house. There was blood and vomit on the carpet, but not much else.

Looking into Henry's room, he could see that Henry had either been dragged from his bed, or had fallen out of it; the sheets had been pulled across the floor, hanging over the edge of the bed from the mattress. Again, it appeared that not much else had gone on in Henry's room.

Deciding to go and ask Reid to have a look, and get a second opinion, Rossi made his way to the back of the house, side stepping the forensics and the crime scene photographers. Entering the master bedroom, he was taken aback at what he saw.

The bed was blood stained, with some pale tinges, and then dark red patches in the middle. He didn't have to ask to know that it was JJ's blood, and where it had come from.

A vision flashed into his mind of JJ fighting for her life, the life she'd nearly lost.

JJ was like the daughter he never had. He'd always loved her and cared about her as family do. And the knowledge that someone had done this to her, that someone had shattered her dignity and her safe haven into a thousand pieces just made him sick.

It made him want to kill the sick bastards with his bare hands.

* * *

Walking down the hallways of the hospital, Emily and Morgan weren't sure what to expect from Will. They knew it was possible he would be too traumatised to recall anything from Friday night.

Reaching the door to Will's room, Morgan looked at Emily for a moment, before pushing the handle down and entering the room. Emily stayed silent as she followed Morgan inside, instead gauging the Southerner's appearance.

Will was lying in his bed, looking utterly exhausted, wearing an expression of worry. His right arm was in a sling and immobilised, and he was bruised from head to toe, but otherwise, he looked ok. He turned his head upon hearing the two agents entering the room.

"Morgan...Emily," he said suddenly, his voice weak as he tried to push himself up. "Have you seen JJ? How is she? I need to know how she is, no-one's tellin' me anythin'-"

Morgan cut him off by holding up his hand as he and Emily pulled over some chairs. Taking a seat, he leaned forward, resting on the edge of Will's bed. Breathing in deeply, he looked straight at the man he'd come to call family. Recalling in his mind what Hotch had told the two of them earlier, he began to explain it to Will.

"JJ's in a critical condition," he started, seeing Will nod; he'd known that as soon as he saw her on Friday night. "She suffered a collapsed lung and bleeding to her airway. They had to put her on a ventilator"

"Oh god," Will breathed, his eyes filling with tears. Emily's heart broke; she'd never seen Will like this.

"She has multiple rib fractures, and one was displaced, which punctured her lung. She underwent a surgery to repair her lung and explore the stab wound. After her operation, they had to induce her into a coma to preserve her brain. Because of the severity of the trauma she suffered, there's a possibility of brain injury, or brain damage"

"No...," Will moaned, his voice broken and riddled with tears. Covering his face with his hand, he fought to hold back his tears of anguish. He was going to kill these bastards. No holds barred.

"There's a good chance that she's going to come out of this hospital perfectly fine, Will. She's not out of the woods yet, but she's tough. She won't go without a hell of a fight"

"I need to see her," Will said softly.

Emily sat up, speaking up for the first time. "Will, you need to stay, we need to ask you some questions-"

"I need to see JJ!" Will repeated, his voice rising. "I just need to see that she's alive"

Morgan nodded, understanding Will's request.

"I'll see if I can arrange it," he said softly, placing a comforting hand on Will's shoulder. Pulling away, he left the room to find Will's doctor, hoping that they would agree to let him see JJ.

* * *

Emily found herself gripping Morgan's arm as they came to a stop outside the ICU room that JJ was in.

"You ok, princess?" Morgan asked gently. Emily shook her head, tears filling her eyes.

"I don't know if I can see JJ like this...," she whispered. Morgan turned around, gripping her shoulders with his hands and looking straight into her dark eyes.

"Do you want to wait out here? One of us has to go in with Will, in case he breaks down," he told her softly.

"I'll wait," Emily affirmed. Morgan nodded, leaving her to sit in the waiting area as he followed Will into the room.

He'd seen the photos, but he had to swallow hard to stop from crying as he stopped just inside the door.

JJ had taken one _hell_ of a beating. Not to mention she'd been ripped of her dignity in the worst way possible.

Just Friday afternoon, he'd been joking and laughing with her as they finished up their paperwork. They'd walked to the coffee shop to get decent coffee and muffins for everyone. They'd shared recent goings on in their lives. He'd cracked a joke about her and Will, causing her to turn a bright shade of red as she whacked his shoulder, before laughing it off with him.

Now, she lay in a hospital bed, dependent on a ventilator to keep her alive, her petite frame having taken a beating that Morgan was convinced even he couldn't handle.

"Oh JayJay," Will said softly as he approached her bed, his voice filled with tears. He'd cried so much over the past two days, anyone would think he was turning into a woman.

Sitting down beside her bed, Will gently took her thin hand in his good one. "I'm sorry this happened to you," he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the back of her hand. "I never should've left you on your own, cher"

Morgan frowned. "Will...this isn't your fault," he said gently.

Will turned around, his eyes bright and red rimmed. "I left her on her own. I went to try and be the hero, and that wound up with me unconscious on the lounge room floor, unable to help her while they...," he trailed off, unable to say the words. "I'm just sayin', had I not done what I did, maybe JJ wouldn't be here in this bed"

"Will, maybe what you did saved both of your lives. JJ may not be in the clear yet, but if you'd been awake and had tried to fight them off of her, they probably would've killed you, and then JJ, and then Henry," Morgan explained, kneeling down beside Will's chair.

Looking sadly at his wife, Will gently reached out, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear, his fingertips lingering on the shell of her ear.

He prayed he was going to get to see her beautiful blue eyes again.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Bear with me on cases, I'm not very good at them, but I am getting help and working on it to make it worth your while._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

It had been a week since the attack on JJ and Will. The team were struggling to find answers. Will had tried to recall everything he'd seen that night, but seeing as he'd had a major concussion, his mind was too foggy.

"This could be serial, it could be targeted, or it could be opportunity," Morgan reeled off, dropping the manila file on the table and leaning back in his chair. "We're not getting anywhere, Hotch. These guys could've skipped town by now"

Hotch sighed, picking up one of the photos from the folder that showed the bruising and scrapes on the left side of JJ's face. "None of this makes sense. Why hurt JJ so badly, but not Will or Henry?"

Morgan raised his eyebrows, letting a long sigh. "Leverage? 'Stay quiet and we won't hurt your kid'"

"What about Will?" Rossi chipped in. "It almost seems like they just wanted him out of the way"

"It looks like that, but he said he woke up a few times to find himself being beaten repeatedly," Morgan added. "If they just wanted him out of the way, why come back and continue to beat him?"

"So we're most likely looking at three unsubs. One had to have stayed with Henry to keep him quiet, one made sure Will was unable to move or call for help, and the other...the other one raped JJ," Hotch concluded.

A knock at the door made them look up. Anderson leaned around the frame, a yellow envelope in his hands. Hotch crossed the room, nodding in thanks as he took the envelope from the younger agents hands.

"What's that?" Rossi asked as Hotch took a seat. Hotch slid the papers free of the envelope, glancing over them before his expression fell.

"All of JJ and Will's test results and respective diagnoses," he explained. Morgan noticed the change in his tone, and sat forward in his chair.

"Hotch, what is it?" he asked softly. A long silence fell over them for nearly a minute before Hotch opened his mouth to speak.

"The results of JJ's rape kit. They found three different DNA samples," he said, anger evident in his voice. Slamming the envelope down on the table, he left the room before his emotions got the better of him in front of the other two men.

Morgan looked at Rossi in shock, fury bubbling inside him like a tidal wave. "They took turns with her?" he growled through clenched teeth.

Rossi shook his head in disgust. "We'll get them. And we'll make sure they never see the light of day again"

* * *

Having been released from the hospital that morning, Will had taken up a bedside vigil, trying to ignore the pain in his right shoulder. In the hours since he'd been discharged, he had simply sat by JJ's bed, holding her hand, praying that she was going to wake up soon.

He'd been so scared that night. He couldn't even begin to imagine the terror that must have been coursing through JJ's body. She must have been so scared, wanting nothing more than for him to step in and be her hero.

Only he didn't.

A knock at the door brought him from his thoughts. Standing up, he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to JJ's forehead, letting his hand linger on the top of her head for just a moment.

Moving around her bed, he went to the door and pulled it open, stepping into the hallway to find Beth standing there, Henry and Jack either side of her.

"Daddy!" Henry said excitedly, rushing for his father, having not seen him for a week. Will smiled weakly, leaning down and scooping Henry up with his good arm. Henry snuggled into the curve of Will's neck, ignoring the fact that his daddy was sporting some nasty looking bruises.

"Hey buddy. Did you have fun with Jack?" Will asked softly. Henry nodded happily, simply contented to be back in his daddy's arms.

"Sorry for just showing up...he was getting really upset, and he kept asking for you," Beth said apologetically. Will shook his head, smiling.

"No problem. I was missin' the little man anyway. Did you miss me?" he asked Henry. Henry giggled, nodding.

"Are you feeling better, Mr Will?" Jack chimed in. Will smiled down at his friend's boy, touched that a seven year old cared enough to ask a simple question.

"I am feelin' better, thank you, Jack," he replied. Jack smiled, before pointing up at Will's shoulder.

"Is your arm broken?" he asked, making Beth and Will smile.

"My shoulder's broken, but the doctors fixed it all up for me," Will replied. Jack nodded, satisfied with Will's answer.

"How was Henry?" Will asked as he turned back to Beth. "He didn't cause ya too much trouble, did he?"

Beth shook her head, frowning a little. "No, he was no problem. He had some nightmares, and he was a little upset for the first day or two, but he calms down pretty quickly," she replied. Glancing over at the door, she nodded in that direction. "How's JJ doing?"

Will's expression fell. "Still in a coma. Still on a ventilator. The bruisin' and swellin's gone down a little bit, the doctors say, but it was so extensive and deep that it doesn't really look any different"

Beth nodded sadly. "What about you?"

Will took a deep breath. "I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes, I get dizzy and the pain from bein' hit in the head comes back. I have nightmares when I do sleep. I'm scared to go home," he admitted.

"You guys are going to be ok. You have JJ and Aaron's team, not to mention myself by your side," Beth said warmly. Will smiled weakly, but in his eyes, she could still see pain and fear.

"Thank you"

* * *

Once Beth and Jack had left, Will let Henry down on his feet and knelt down in front of him, brushing his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Henry, I wanna take you in to see Momma...but I need to tell you some things first," he said softly. Henry nodded, watching his daddy's blue eyes closely.

"Momma was very hurt. The bad men did a lot of bad things to her. She has a lot of bruises on her face and her neck. They're very bad bruises," he started.

"How bad?" Henry asked, his little voice filled with innocence.

"You know when you fall and hurt your knee, and it goes purple and gets sore? Like that, buddy," Will replied gently. Henry nodded, seeming to understand.

"Momma also has a lot of machines helpin' her get better, ok, so I don't want you to be scared," Will finished.

"Ok," Henry said quietly, slipping his hand into his father's. Will took that as a hint. Holding Henry's hand securely in his own, he pushed open JJ's door, and led Henry inside.

As they crossed the room, Henry shied away behind his daddy, intimidated by the large machines around his mommy.

Leaning down, Will picked Henry up, allowing him to finally see his mommy.

"Oh no," Henry said softly, seeing the injuries to his mommy's face, neck, and arms. "Mommy has bad ouchies," he added, his little eyes filling with tears. Turning his head, he looked at his daddy. "Is Mommy gonna be ok?" he asked in a tearful voice.

"Yeah, buddy, she's gonna be fine. Momma's tough, isn't she? Like Spiderman," Will replied. Henry giggled through his tears.

"Yeah. But Spiderman's not pretty. Mommy's pretty," he affirmed. Will allowed a small smile to form on his face.

"She is pretty, isn't she?"

A silence fell over them for a few minutes, before the ever inquisitive Henry asked another question.

"Daddy, what's that?" he asked, pointing to the tube in JJ's mouth that was quite simply, her lifeline.

"Well, the bad men hurt Momma's lungs, and she can't breathe very well on her own right now. That tube is helping Momma breathe properly," Will explained. Henry didn't reply, instead just watching JJ closely from Will's arms.

Finally, he looked at his daddy, ready to ask a simple question that was going to break Will's heart.

"Daddy, can I give Momma a kiss?" he asked quietly. Will could feel hot tears stinging his eyes as he nodded. Moving closer to the bed, he gently lowered Henry onto the vacant space at the edge of the mattress.

"Careful buddy, you don't wanna hurt Momma," he said gently. Henry nodded as he moved slightly closer to JJ. Carefully, he leant down and pressed a feather light kiss to JJ's forehead.

The rest of the night was spent in the hospital chair beside JJ's bed. Henry curled up in Will's lap, easily falling asleep. Will stayed awake the entire night, watching the window as rain fell from the sky, too scared to fall asleep for fear of reliving their personal hell.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Short, and a little difficult to write, but here you go._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM._

* * *

_His fingers were touching and penetrating parts of her body that she only shared with Will. One hand between her legs, the other clamped tightly over her mouth to keep her quiet._

"_You are just as beautiful as I remember," her attacker whispered, leaning down and inhaling deeply. She shuddered, squeezing her eyes closed as tears slipped out._

_A sharp sting made her abruptly open them again, wide with fear._

"_You LOOK at me when I'm talking to you!"_

_Roughly pushing her shorts aside, he undid his belt, unbuttoned his jeans, and forced himself into her as he released the hand on her mouth, making her cry out in pain. Her outcry earned her a hard punch to the ribs._

"_No! Please, Will! Help-!" she tried to scream as she felt her most intimate area tear, coupled with the frightening warm trickle of blood on her skin._

"_SHUT UP!" _

_Another slap across the face. This time, she felt her lip split, blood spilling into her mouth._

_Leaning down, his lips brushed her ear._

"_I'm going to enjoy this"_

* * *

"_You are just so beautiful," Will murmured in her ear as they moved together in a slow rhythm. Keeping one hand on the bed to keep himself steady, he placed his other hand against hers, locking their fingers together._

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too, cher. You are the light of my life," he managed to say before his breathing sped up, pleasure coursing through his lower half in powerful waves._

_Bathed in the moonlight spilling through the window, they never broke eye contact, their lips barely millimetres apart as they gasped and moaned with pleasure._

_When JJ fell, she knew Will would catch her._

* * *

_She felt sick to her stomach. _

_As her attacker grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her against the wall, she felt defeated. Too scared, too tired to fight back, she remained limp as she crumpled to the floor in a heap._

_She could hear Henry screaming for his mommy somewhere in the house. Hot tears stung her eyes. Her baby boy. They were hurting her beautiful baby boy._

_She felt a hand close around her neck. Her airway became constricted as he lifted her from the floor and pinned her to the wall._

_Something sharp pressed into her stomach. She gasped in pain as she realised he was slowly pushing a knife into her abdomen._

_Blood began to spill down the front of her white top, blossoming like a ruby red rose._

_Her vision began to falter. Closing her eyes for just a second, she wished for it to just end._

* * *

"_Here he is, your new baby boy," the nurse gushed, placing a little bundle of blue into her arms._

_She stared down in wonder at her son's little face, tears of joy pooling in her tired eyes._

_Will's arm slipped around her shoulders as he leaned down to get a better look at his son. His smile was wide and glowing, and his eyes were awfully bright._

"_He's beautiful"_

* * *

_Her body ached. She'd been raped four times; twice by the leader, once by the other two._

_Curled in a ball on the bed she shared with Will, tears cascaded from her eyes, leaving a damp patch on the bed linen._

_She wanted to die._


End file.
